


Bésame

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben is 65, Birth Control, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Mentions of Driving Under the Influence, Mentions of Drunk Driving, Mentions of Gambling Addiction, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rey is 18, Sacramento, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexualizing Underage, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Pining for Older Man, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victorian Home, Virginity, Virginity Kink, and they were roomates, big age difference, explicit - Freeform, that's a funny tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: “Do you still like giving girls things they shouldn’t have?”He chuckled at her boldness and looked down at his shoes.What a nice girl to have given an old man like me something to feel young about.He paused before answering.In his silence, her smile faltered just a bit, and she started to speak again, “I’m just kidding—”“Well, if she’s a very good girl, maybe she can have all the naughty things she thinks she wants.”----Where Ben is 65 years old.And Rey is 18 years old.And Bazine is Mrs. Havisham.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 120
Kudos: 281
Collections: My Roommate's Boyfriend, The Silver Collection





	1. The Boarder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No one is ever too old to do a foolish thing.”  
> ~Uncle Silas by J. Sheridan Le Fanu
> 
> \---
> 
> One more warning:  
> Ben is 65. Rey is 18.  
> Last chance.

She always looked quite lovely at dusk, when the sun lazily dipped into the horizon, its beams peeking through her overgrown eucalyptus trees, blanketing her entire lush garden with a soft filter. 

Bazine sat in a creaky, broken, dirty chaise lounge, possibly riddled with termites, in a thousand dollar kimono, sipping port from her favorite crystal dessert-wine glass, the one with the emerald in the middle. By now, her caked-on makeup was fading and smudged. She used ancient creams and powders to decorate her aging face in the morning, lounged around her home all day, barely lifting a finger, and yet, she seemed to have a little kohl under her eye, a little red smear on the side of her lips. He would tell her, but he knew better. Stirring the pot at her age isn’t as fun as it was when they were young.

He laid the needle on the record she chose and waited for the soothing hum of the player to switch to the soft waltz. He took a few steps towards her, his shoes scraping on the dirty tile beneath him, and held out his arm.

“Shall we?”

She set her drink down on the ground with a bored grunt and allowed him to help her up, her eyes trained on his, always with that searching look. Once upon a time, she was searching for a sign that he loved her back. Now, she is searching for another reason to scold him or nag him with that small anger that lurked behind her dark eyes.

They danced wordlessly, never breaking eye contact. She padded her rough, bare feet on the tile floor. Years ago, when she started to do that, he’d worried. “Broken glass, spurs, dirt…” But now, he gave it no thought. He wondered when the last time was that she even wore shoes. 

He gripped her waist and squeezed her fingers, managing a small smile; those same three things he snuck into each of their dances, hoping she would squeeze back, smile back, or pull in tighter. She never did. And even today, he felt her arms stiffen to hold him farther. She used to let him dip her or embrace her with a long kiss when the song ended. Nowadays, they finished unceremoniously, with her pulling away and taking light steps back to her port.

“Your timing is off,” she spewed as she turned back to him.

Well, at least she _looked_ lovely.

When Bazine told him she was taking in a boarder, Ben almost choked on his drink. The normally-silky bourbon burned his nose and throat.

The thing was, her inheritance was finally running out. He knew something had to be done. She was starting to sell her family heirlooms, with his help, of course. She let go all of her in-home staff and almost completely stopped hobnobbing at fundraising events. Taking in a boarder was, to her credit, not a bad idea.

“Don’t look so shocked,” Bazine scoffed at him. “It’s Palpatine’s granddaughter. She’s having a bit of a rough patch with her parents and her grandfather, and I made an arrangement for her to stay with me for awhile.”

He remembered the child. Her parents were a little hands-off with her, sending her to boarding schools and summer camps. Ben had only met her maybe three times. Every time her hair was tangled, she was dirty, and her parents barely took a moment to acknowledge her. He pictured the thin, freckled girl. The one that he snuck an extra piece of chocolate cake to at a dinner party. The one that insisted he was very bad at playing hacky sack, not knowing that the problem, in fact, was his bum knee. The child that had a wild look in her eyes and busy, curious hands.

That was not the child that showed up that summer afternoon.

Ben stopped by Bazine’s home to go over the next phase of selling her family heirlooms. They had gone through most of the sellable clothing and housewares. He had been imploring her for a few months for her to continue with her lifestyle, even though subdued, and that she had to start thinking about giving up the jewelry. She wasn’t going to be happy with him. He was used to it though.

He had brought up selling the Netal home, The Coruscant, when she finally admitted she was going to be in dire straits. It was the first time she had slapped him in almost a decade. The place had been in the Netal name for decades, with Bazine being the last of Netals alive. After she passed, it would cease to be a part of the family, so why not give it up now?

She didn’t want to fail the family name. It was too important to her.

The Coruscant was worth at least $2.5 million and, if sold, would solve all her problems. It was one of the first Victorian homes in Mansion Flats in Downtown Sacramento. Settled on 13th and F street, The Coruscant was famous, featured in several magazines, books, and even a film about downtown Sacramento. The Victorian home was imposing, at three stories high, with pale pink wooden siding and white gingerbread trim. It boasted two large towers in the front and a smaller one in the back with a steep, sharp roofline and many gables facing in different directions. In typical Queen Anne style, The Coruscant had a large, wraparound porch with ornamental spindles and brackets. Ben remembered how it looked when Bazine was a young, blushing bride, when he was a fledgling attorney working with her father. It was bright and clean and perfect. Today, it was something out of a horror movie.

Shingles were falling off, the shutters were worn, leaves and debris overtook the ground. Especially in the last year, with her budget cuts, the home had fallen into complete disarray. It pained Ben to see dust collected in corners, electricity gone completely out in the North wing, and a strange smell of wet paper emanating from the attic.

He walked straight into the home without knocking. Months ago, Bazine had insisted he have a key and let himself in, too lazy to get up from her TV shows to open the door for him herself. He passed the dark, creaky foyer with the wine-stained rug and broken hat rack, the yellowed wallpaper in the hallway, and the kitchen that he was scared to go into now. The last time he was there, he’d found over a dozen cups of yogurt sitting on the counter that he’d purchased for Bazine a week prior but had never made it into the fridge. Next, he passed the sitting room. It was the same as it had been when he’d asked Bazine to come with him to New York, when they were young and fresh and stupid. He didn’t like looking in there. It reminded him of when she turned him down and he, in turn, decided to just stay in Sacramento to be near her.

“Holy shit, who the fuck are you?”

The exclamation came from that very sitting room, and he could actually say that he almost had a heart attack because he felt the twitch in his left arm, and his insides compressed all the way into his belly. He turned to look at the source of the voice.

“Rey? Rey Palpatine?”

She most certainly was not a child anymore.

It was the middle of the day, but she looked like she was about to run off into a jet airplane to see a Broadway show and mingle with Madonna or whoever the kids were listening to these days. He recognized the clothes. They used to be Bazine’s: a tiny black dress, open and loose between her breasts and short on her legs, a luscious fur coat, and heels to top it all off. He could see her tan, fit figure easily and could tell that she was just a tad cold in this house, her nipples hard and alert through the thin fabric. The fur coat she wore slid down one of her shoulders, and she allowed it to settle, pooling a bit at her feet, which were clad in high, silver pumps, adorned with little crystals, sparkling on the sad, dusty, hardwood floor. One of the Netal’s prized possessions— Bazine’s mother’s necklace— laid on her neck, a piece Mr. and Mrs. Netal got made in Paris after their wedding. 

She looked like a brand new spring flower in this hellhole. He felt older, his hair greyer and wrinkles deeper, in her presence.

“I said who the fuck are you, old man?” she repeated as if she could hear his thoughts, her acidic words hitting him limply. He never minded a hot headed woman.

“You don’t remember me? I’m Ben, Ben Solo,” he said as he entered the room, walking towards her. Him being over six foot tall, still very built and sturdy, was always an advantage. He towered over her, and she seemed to shrink even more with every step he took.

“Oh,” she said with a glare. “I remember you. You gave me that cake when I was, like, seven.”

“Yes,” he said with a small smirk, his eyes trailing down to her chest where the necklace laid, where her tits were almost visible. He knew manners, but he also hadn’t been so close to a young woman dressed like this in a while. “I was the one with the cake,” he said slowly and then took a breath before gesturing around her. “These are not yours.”

“Baz said I could use them for… my… photoshoot,” Rey said with a small amount of embarrassment in her voice. He looked around the room and saw some lighting equipment and a phone stand.

“Ah,” he said, “I see. Internet pictures.”

She laughed, almost too loudly, a mocking laugh that he enjoyed. It had been a long time since anyone had laughed in this home.

“Yes, Ben,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Internet pictures. How old are you, like, a thousand?”

“Not that old, but almost,” he joked back and held his breath when she swung the fur coat off of her body, exposing her soft back and the littlest bit of the side of her breast.

“You… you’re not how I remembered you,” he said slowly, taking her in. She moved with too much saunter to still be a girl. He watched her round calves flex as she turned away from him, gathering her equipment in an effort to tidy up.

“Well, I still like cake,” she offered with a small smirk. She turned back to him and he swallowed when her tits bounced, just barely exposing her nipples. When he realized he was staring, he hurried to return his gaze to her face. When his eyes met hers, though, she grinned at him. _Shit, she caught me._

“Do you still like giving girls things they shouldn’t have?”

He chuckled at her boldness and looked down at his shoes. _What a nice girl to have given an old man like me something to feel young about._ He paused before answering.

In his silence, her smile faltered just a bit, and she started to speak again, “I’m just kidding—”

“Well, if she’s a very good girl, maybe she can have all the naughty things she thinks she wants.”

Ben hadn’t spoken to a woman like that in so long, he wondered if it even made sense. He allowed himself to be fully absorbed in the moment, where he was just as bold as he was when he was in his twenties, and strong, ignorant, and confident. He felt his back straighten, his shoulders throw back, and then his smile took a curl he wasn’t sure he recognized anymore. His confidence in the moment grew when he noticed she didn’t stop smiling. Her back arched, and she even giggled.

“Ben—”

“Ahhhh I see you two are getting reacquainted!”

Ben felt his insides turn to ice when he heard Bazine’s shrill voice fill the room. Rey was even more shocked as she quickly pulled away and gathered Baz’s coat to throw back on herself, as if it would hide her long, lithe form.

Rey tugged on the coat around her body, somehow shivering yet flushed and sweaty.

“Yes, just picking up where we left off.”

“No, no, no, no!” Baz whined.

Ben grunted as he let her go and didn’t help her when she stumbled away. He was lost in the dance this time, something he decided to let himself do since Rey was lounging in the backyard nearby, smoking a cigarette and scrolling on her phone. It was a warm evening and she only wore a tiny half-shirt and shorts. Ben was sweating in his button-up and slacks, and Baz, eternally cold, wore a long sweater over linen pants.

That fucking cigarette. The way she sucked on it with her little pink lips. How it said, “Fuck you, I do what I want.” _That fucking cigarette._ It was distracting. So he forced his mind focus instead on the steps, the music, the tempo. He was so focused that he didn’t notice Baz growing more frustrated in his arms.

“You’re off again!” she shrieked. “What happened to you? Are you so feeble that you don’t know how to keep time?”

He glared down at her, a little confused but mostly angry. He felt Rey stop her scrolling and peer up from her phone.

“I know I’m keeping time,” he said casually, hoping to cool her down quickly. “Perhaps it’s you, sweetheart-”

“Ugh!” Baz threw her hands up and stomped towards the house. “And you know I hate when you call me that!”

She stomped away, arms swinging rigidly at her sides, and slammed the door shut behind her.

“Ten bucks says she just wanted to crawl in bed and watch Downton Abbey for the millionth time,” Rey said behind him. She took another long drag of her cigarette and exhaled. The pungent smoke was surprisingly pleasing to him, and he turned, holding out his hand.

“Shall we?”

He delighted in how she squirmed in her seat, how her tits brushed the thin fabric, and how she scrambled to sit up and look up at him.

“Oh, no… I don’t…” 

“You’re not going to lie to me and say you don’t know how to do a simple waltz, are you?” Ben said, hand still outstretched. “You’re a Palpatine.”

Rey chuckled and shook her head. “You’re not wrong.”

“Come on, Rey,” he said as he beckoned her with his hand. “Be a good girl and dance with an old man”

She pursed her lips and stood, leaving her phone on the chair behind her. She turned to set her half-smoked cigarette on the tray when he spoke up.

“No, give it to me,” he said. “I miss smoking.”

“Can your lungs take it, old man?” Rey asked as she handed it to him. He lifted it to his mouth, noticing the lipstick stain on the end and wondering how it would look on his cock. He took a long drag, feeling the smoke fill his lungs, and then he lifted his head to the sky,slowly huffing a few rings into the air. He watched as they lazily wafted out of sight.

“Still got it,” he smirked back at her and set the cigarette on the tray. Stepping back to her side, he grasped her hand to lead her back to the middle of the tiny courtyard. Her hand was small and soft and warm, much different from the thick, masculine male hands he shook day-to-day or the spidery thin one that belonged to Bazine.

The music switched, and Rey delicately and effortlessly let herself be led by him. As if they had been practicing, she easily stepped in time with him. He liked her youth, how she was quick to learn and to step. Her body felt solid and alert in his arms.

“How old are you?” she asked so suddenly and out of the blue he laughed right in her face, which she glared back at.

“I’m so sorry, dear.” He let his laugh subside and resumed a serious face. “You took me by surprise. I’m 65 years old. Why?”

“I just was thinking about how I still remember you like this ten years ago when I begged for that cake,” she shrugged. “I’m eighteen.”

“Young lady,” was all he could think of saying since the little piece of knowledge about her shook him. He had been wondering how old Bazine’s young boarder was. How he perhaps shouldn’t think about the little mound of tit that she showed him upon their first meeting.

_She’s eighteen, she doesn’t want anything to do with you, old man._

“So, what’s up with you and old Baz?” Rey asked.

Again, he was shaken up by her questioning. He liked it, the little surprises, the curiosity.

“Is she your girlfriend?” It sounded so childlike, the question.

“I don’t like to use that word at my age,” Ben admitted. “Girlfriends are for young men. But I think Baz and I don’t hide what we are: very old friends.”

“Very old friends that stay at each other’s houses,” Rey reminded him.

“I stay in the guest room, you know that,” he said quietly. He liked the way she grinned back at his comment, as if it confirmed a secret hope she had.

“Why…” she trailed off and stopped looking at him. “Why aren’t you married?”

“Curious girl today, huh?” Ben remarked as he attempted to maneuver his face in front of hers, trying to catch her eye again.

“Seems weird,” she said.

“You’re young,” Ben said to her.

“Stop saying that, old man,” she huffed and scrunched her nose. He liked that. He liked having someone make faces at him again. He pulled at her waist, and she stepped closer into his arms. He liked how small she felt in his arms and how her chest met his belly.

“What I mean is, you’re too young to know that life isn’t what they tell you it’s going to be,” he said slowly. “You don’t get a career, find a woman, get married, and buy a house… Life is very complicated.”

“But—”

“Shh,” Ben pursed his lips, a little twinkle in his eye. “I’ll tell you the story if you’re a good girl, ok?”

She sighed at his words, her eyebrows slanted and cheeks flushed. He swallowed when he felt his cock twitch under his slacks.

“Can you be a good girl, then?” He had to know. _Does she like this?_

“Y-yes.” The hiccup in the back of her throat, the stars in her eyes, the way her mouth parted and then pouted back at him. He felt like a young bachelor with this small thing, putty in his hands.

“Before you were born, when I was not yet a partner at your grandfather’s firm, I wanted to marry Bazine. We had fun together. She wasn’t always like how she is now. She was wild and carefree and a little bad… kind of like you.”

He liked how her cheeks reddened and wondered how wet she was between her legs. His cock was starting to get rigid.

“But the Netals had a dirty little secret: Bazine’s father had no money. Horrible gambling problem. And… you know how all this old money business works. It was the eighties, and everyone thought things were different, women were starting to become a real force of nature, that in-your-face girl-power business, but not with the Netals. Baz’s father had her marry Abraham Parnassus to save the family business and name.”

“As you might expect, I didn’t like it. I found another firm on the East Coast to work for and asked Bazine to come with me. I had plans for us to start over. But she didn’t want to leave her life here,” he shrugged and watched her face fall a bit. “I didn’t want to leave her either, so I stayed here in Sacramento.”

“But that Parnassus guy died,” Rey said. “Why didn’t you…”

“You don’t just pick up where you left off sometimes, Rey,” Ben said gently.

“I would have gone with you,” Rey said quickly. “Sounds romantic.”

“It does sound romantic, doesn’t it,” Ben agreed. “But I’m not 25 anymore. I’m just an old man dancing with a girl that is much too young for me. I’m just a silly old man.”

“But,” Rey sighed when the music stopped. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. And when he pulled her closer, she stepped gently into him, her feet in between his own. “Not to me.”

He was breathing her breath, she was so close. A little spicy from the cigarette, but also sweet and fruity. She licked her lips and peered up at him from under her eyelashes. He watched her focus her gaze on his mouth, and he breathed deeply.

_Is this really happening?_

“Ben!”

His insides curdled at the shrill voice inside.

“Ben! I have that jewelry set out that you wanted to look at!”

“Fuck,” Rey cursed. “She’s such a killjoy.”

He stepped away from her and felt the ghost of her warmth on his body.

“It’s probably best,” Ben said as he tore his gaze away from her wide eyes, her slouched shoulders.

He walked away from her without looking back. He knew what was there: a lonely girl close to tears standing in a beautiful garden at twilight.

It wasn’t the first time he had to walk away from that.

“You embarrassed me! Again!” Baz wailed as she shuffled back into The Coruscant. The house was dark and cold. The front door felt like it was going to crumble when Ben slammed it shut.

“Did you really want to donate $500K to the Crocker Art Museum? Are you fucking serious, Bazine?” Ben said, a little rattled himself that he cursed. _How many glasses of wine did I drink? Four? Five?_

“You didn’t have to make it so obvious that I couldn’t afford it!” Baz hissed as she rushed into the house. He sniffed at the wet paper smell, grunted when the light switch didn’t turn over. _This fucking house, falling apart._

“All I said was ‘are you sure?’” Ben said, feeling like he was speaking to a child. “And I don’t think anyone even heard me. You made a goddamn scene. _You_ embarrassed yourself!”

“I wouldn’t have made a scene if you didn’t make that ridiculous comment!” she reeled as she kicked off her heels and stomped towards her room, leaving Ben in the hallway, “You really are getting feeble.”

She slammed the door so hard dust flew from the cracks, illuminated by the moonlight.

“ _She’s_ the feeble one, you know.”

“How did I know you were right behind me?”

Ben turned to look at her. It was dark, but she was standing in the doorway of the sitting room where the moonlight lit her. Her hair was loose, wavy on her shoulders, and her face was clean and bright, scrubbed and fresh. He had never seen her without her glamorous make up. Pure and still so beautiful with translucent, glowing skin. Her outfit made him grin. A little tank top curtained over her small tits, and just on top of each little mound were cartoon cat faces. The top was so short that if she lifted her arms, the bottoms of her tits would probably show. Her tan, athletic legs looked longer than usual with the pretty sleep shorts that she pulled high on the sides. He let his eyes rest on the sides of her hips, seeing that she either wore a thong or maybe no panties at all. His chest fluttered.

_What a gift._

“You keep an eye out for bad girls, I heard,” she said, her voice playful and laughing.

”You’re gonna give an old man a heart attack, walking around like that,” Ben replied and flinched when even more blood rushed to his cock.

“I'm not trying to give you a heart attack,” she said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, tightening it around her body and pushing her tits out towards him. _DAMN._

“What _are_ you trying to do?” He lifted an eyebrow and found himself walking towards her.

“I think you know what I'm trying to do…” Rey breathed.

She stepped towards him, and he held his breath, afraid that even a little gust of air would shoo her away. She took another step, and then she was right up against him, almost touching. He noticed she was holding her breath too. His face was numb and his brain was thick from the wine, but a small burst of alertness buzzed through him when she lifted her small hands and smoothed them on his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed a small moan when she caressed his sensitive areas, his shoulders, his nipples. When he opened his eyes again, he hoped he wasn’t too drunk because her eyes looked hungry, desperate. They were practically begging him.

"Don't you think I'm too old for you, Rey?" His hands lifted from his sides and found their way onto her hips. She trembled when his skin touched the bare expanse of her waist and tummy.

"Yes. Yes, I do,” she murmured but took another half-step towards him, completely closing the gap between them, and he felt the final flush of blood collect between his legs, making his head cold and his cock hot and thick. He nudged himself away but couldn’t escape, perhaps because of her own solid insistence to be close to him, or was it his? “I don’t care.”

She gyrated her hips against his cock, and he groaned when her firm thigh slid against it. She never took her eyes away from him, and when she rocked into him again, he held her steady. His drunk state was weak for this.

_Sweet young thing. Tender, fresh girl. She could be mine._

“Lord, help me,” he sighed, trying to quiet his thoughts and control his hands. They somehow found themselves under her shirt, tickling between her shoulder blades. “Stop me, Rey. Stop me please.”

He felt her body tighten as she lifted herself a few inches on her tippy toes. Her hair smelled like stale cigarettes and honey. He inhaled her deeply; he wanted to remember this later. She slid her hands to his cheeks, scratching the rough surface of his beard.

“Stop,” she said weakly.

He may have had better kisses in his life. But it had been such a long time that his body reset itself. He’d forgotten what it was like. Her mouth was soft and supple and hot. Her lips were thick and plush in his mouth, eager to kiss back and enthusiastic to open when he slipped his tongue inside. Her little mouth sucked on it gently, and she whined as she grinded her hips into his again, eager to feel his cock against her young, tight body. He shuddered and pushed back into her.

_I want this too. I do. Please don’t stop._

He pulled away, wanting to see her again. She was slightly pouting. _Poor kid doesn’t want to stop._ He found himself panting at her, and he was happy that it didn’t frighten her. Big old wolf of a man, hungry to attack this young, fragile thing. Her nipples pebbled through her shirt. Her pout deepened.

“Why did you stop?” she whispered. “Don’t you like me?”

Once upon a time, that would have turned him off, the desperation. But her innocence, the pleading in her eyes. He’d thought he was a man before, but in this moment, this little thing in the hallway with wishes in her heart and begging in her eyes made him feel big and strong, more of a man than he’d ever been. _Let me please you, let me protect you, let me give you everything you want._

“Ben!”

Bazine’s shriek filled the air like a flurry of insects. Ben flinched and grasped at Rey tightly, squeezing her back, his touch lingering on her firm, supple skin.

“Goddamnit,” he murmured and shook his head. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she smiled back, dimples in the moonlight, white teeth sparkling. _My angel._

“Kiss me again,” she whispered. Her palms slid up his chest and to his face, tickling his beard again. “I… if this doesn’t happen again. Just one more kiss… please?”

_Anything you want._

“Ben!” It was like glass crashing on hard concrete. “Ben! I know you’re still here! Get me some water!”

He turned his face and looked down the dark hall.

“Ben,” Rey whispered. “Please, I’ve been a good girl.”

It shot him right in the gut, and he thought he was already as hard as he could get, but his cock _ached_ now. He groaned quietly, wishing for relief. Her satisfied smile when he looked back at her, the way she parted her lips to wet them and then pushed her head into his hand... she was overwhelming.

“Daddy.”

“Christ…” he sighed.

“Please...” her fingers scratched his ears, fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. “I’ve been…”

He lifted her up, and she giggled when he set her on the shelf in the hallway. Ancient trinkets clattered to the floor when he leaned into her mouth. She accepted him desperately, pulling him in, scrabbling at his chest and his shoulders. When he deepened the kiss and nudged his way farther down her mouth with his tongue, she slipped her own into his, her want for him making him hard beyond belief. He slid his fingers between her legs. He had to know.

“Oh my god…” she whined.

“Shhhh…” he hushed.

“I’m just,” she said between kisses. She breathed little whimpers into his face as she pecked his cheeks and nose. “I’m a little messy… I’m sorry.”

He chuckled when he hooked his finger between her pussy and her shorts. She was right, her shorts were warm and soaked. It was heavenly. He felt his head spin, reeling, realizing how close her young, tight pussy was to him. Her small folds, warm and wet, possibly clenching against the cool air in the dusty hallway.

“P-please, Ben…” She shivered in his arms.

“Say it again,” he said into her hair. His nose brushed against her ear. “Tell me again, and I’ll touch you.”

“Daddy… oh…” He slid his finger up and down her slick folds, allowing himself the pleasure of feeling her smooth, clean skin. He circled his thumb on her clit, and her legs shot out to each side of his hips. “D-Daddy… daddy…”

“That’s my good girl.” He kissed her ear and stroked her clit gently.

He felt her body shudder and heard her swallow. “I have to tell you something.” Her voice trembled, and he felt her pussy clench when he stroked her folds up and down.

“What’s that, sweetheart?” He felt like he was in the middle of a fog and she was the only one that could lead him home.

“Daddy, I’m a virgin.”

“BEN!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bésame is just one of the fics written for the [My Roommate's Boyfriend Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyRoommatesBoyfriend).
> 
> For more older Reylo fics, check out [The Reylo Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheSilverCollection).
> 
> \---
> 
> If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
>    
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	2. The Old Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don't believe in aging. I believe in forever altering one's aspect to the sun. ”  
> ― Virginia Woolf
> 
> \---
> 
> Please note the added tags. There will be described underage pining and sexualization. No underage sex.

Rey always felt like she was a stranger in her own home when she went home for the holidays. None of the rooms felt familiar, everything smelled like chemicals, her bed felt cold, and no one greeted her. She felt like a ghost in that place.

She would tell her teachers her feelings about coming home when she got back from her holidays, and they always said something like, “such an imaginative child.” Then she’d shrug, and sigh, and purse her lips before running off outside to escape into her own world of dirt, and curiosity.

She was seven years old when her parents let her sit at the table for a dinner party for the first time. Their housekeeper, Maz, made the never-sat-in expanse of a table into a Christmas wonderland. Rey was more interested in the glitter in the placemats, and flowers in the center of the table, shaped like tiny christmas trees, than dinner. The adults talked about things she barely understood. Sounded nice though: sailing boats, the wind in Thailand, someone’s trip in Australia when they were young.

Rey was so busy tracing glitter lines, and pretending to be a part of the conversation (and making up replies in her head to their banter) that she barely touched her food. They took her plate away and she whined.

“But I wasn’t done,” she cried.

No one replied to her, which made the hole in her belly even bigger. But she was delighted to see the last course, chocolate cake, and coffee. She clapped and even danced a little but then a plate was not set in front of her. Instead, her nanny scooped her up and led her to the study, where her school books were laid out. She was instructed to finish her schoolwork assigned for the break. She sat diligently, knowing no one would pay attention if she attempted to act out.

But, when the coast was clear, she jumped off the desk, and scampered back into the dining room. She hid behind the wall, watching the adults, who took to looking out the dark windows. They were scanning her parents’ “wonderful view of the San Francisco skyline.” She stared at untouched cake slices on the table and frowned.

“Take it,” a voice said above her.

Rey looked up and saw a very large grey-haired man in a three piece suit. He looked at her just a little wide-eyed and friendly. Not smiling, not frowning. He just looked nice, and he was handing her a piece of cake.  
  
  


“Before your parents see you,” he said quietly. She liked his voice, how she felt it, in her chest.

“I’m not supposed to,” Rey frowned.

“You have a little dirt on your dress too sweetheart,” he whispered as he nudged the plate towards her.

She brushed it off and blushed.

“You’re a good girl,” he said with the smallest chuckle. “Go ahead.”

_Good girl._

She never forgot it.

Rey watched Ben take heavy steps down the hall with a glass of water in his hands. He paused right out of earshot of Baz’s bedroom and turned around.

He took her breath away. The light hitting his fair grey hair from behind made him look like something out of a dream. She swallowed and even whined a little, it overwhelmed her just looking at him.

“I’m not done with you,” he said. “Be a good girl, ok?”

“Ok,” she said, a girlish giggle threatening to bubble out of her throat. He remained standing in the hallway, an expectant look on his face. She blushed. It wasn’t as natural to say as she would like, but the way he looked when she said it was worth it. “Daddy.”

It was more of a glare than a smile. It was hungry, not friendly. It was menacing and scary. _Wolf man._

He disappeared into the glow of Bazine’s suite, and Rey skipped down the opposite way to her bedroom. It was modest compared to what she was used to, once the living quarters for staff. Rey guessed probably the housekeeper. The bed frame was made of creaky, old iron covered in chipped white paint, and the mattress sagged in the middle. Her dressers and drawers were antiques, but they hadn’t been kept well and had nicks and dents on them as if they went through several moves. There were five other rooms that Rey could have probably stayed in, but she picked out this space because she could smell the faint scent of tobacco in it, which to her was permission enough to smoke inside.

She was used to her high rise apartment in San Francisco or her parents’ penthouse suite where everything was brand new and top-of-the-line. She didn’t realize some beds weren’t fluffy and bouncy until she was carted off to The Coruscant.

Rey had huffed at the idea when her mother brought it up. Apparently everything they’d tried to do to straighten her out wasn’t working. Rey was arrested for drunk driving and underage drinking twice in the first year that she lived on her own. She was lucky for her parents and Grandpa’s influence; they were the reason why the charges were dropped. But, they’d said, she couldn’t be trusted alone anymore.

They also didn’t want to send her home. But her parents were in luck: apparently old Bazine Netal was in need too, and Mother thought it would be good for Rey to live with the old lady in a town where Rey didn’t know anyone. Maybe she could start over. It sounded horrible and boring, and Rey felt like she was being banished again.

She cried that night when she was told she was being shipped off again.

_I don’t want to start over. I like my friends. At least I belonged somewhere._

She tried to make the most of it while she was there, raiding the wine cellar, smoking in her room, and trying on Baz’s old clothes and jewelry. She was bored most of the time until Ben came to visit.

He took her by surprise when he bounded into the house unannounced. But, when she realized who he was, she felt the unfamiliar feeling of comfort he always gave her.

He looked the same. He smelled the same. He sounded the same. It was the same friendly, giant man that gave her cake and smiled at her and told her she had dirt on her dress. That was the first time she’d felt herself blush and the first time she’d wanted to kiss someone. Even though she didn’t even know, at that age, what kisses mean between two strangers, she’d wanted one.

That day in the sitting room, ten years later, he looked at her like he wanted her. It changed everything.

_Someone wants me._

Days and weeks passed, and her heart raced when he came by The Coruscant. He smiled, all deep dimples and crooked teeth. He laughed at her jokes. He checked on her and told her she was good.

_GOOD._

Of all the things she wanted to be, of all the things she tried to be, no one had told her or made her feel like she was good. And to be someone’s good girl… it erased all her anger and anxiety and frustration. It was like getting cake when you weren’t allowed any sweets.

_I’m his good girl._

She slipped off all her clothes and jumped into bed. She felt the rough sheets on her skin and slid her hands up and down her own body, trying to imagine what his hands would feel like. Bigger, rougher, stronger. She smoothed her fingers on her clit, where his fingers had been, circling around herself like he had, thinking about how he called her sweetheart.

Rey closed her eyes, already slipping into a dream where she took her meals while sitting on his lap, he read Harry Potter to her, and she had a unicorn horn. Because it was a dream, and in dreams anything can happen.

The next morning, Rey woke up with a start. She still hadn’t gotten used to waking up in a dark, stinky room, but she grasped at the empty space beside her. On instinct, she searched for Ben, even if her instinct didn’t make sense. _But did it? Why didn’t he come for her last night?_

She slipped on a robe and flew through the house like a little butterfly looking for nectar. When he stayed the night she always found him in the study, at the big desk, taking his coffee and reading the newspaper. An actual newspaper. She wondered where he got it.

Already expecting him to be there, she spoke before turning the corner, “I thought you’d be…. Oh.”

He wasn’t there. The room was dark, and the curtains were drawn. She walked in to open the curtain near the desk, thinking she might make herself a coffee and sit in his seat.

“He went home last night.”

Rey stilled her jerky movements and turned slowly to see Bazine. She was in a ballgown. It was 7 am, and Bazine was in a ballgown.

_Oh no, not one of these spells._

She was so beautiful though. The morning light filtered through the heavy dust and illuminated Baz like she was Cinderella arriving late to the ball. She’d pinned her graying, wavy hair close to her head and woven it around a delicate tiara that had a single ruby in the middle. Her heavily-painted face was framed with matching teardrop earrings and a heavy heirloom necklace, adorned with over a dozen rubies that cascaded down her pale chest. Her sheath gown was simple in cut and made of white satin that hung straight on her body. The light fabric sagged slightly, heavily laden with clear crystals that were sewed on in intricate flower designs. Rey peered at her feet when she stepped into the study and found her barefoot, as always. Baz finished her grandiose look with a long, silk, cream-colored cape with hand-embroidered roses on the train. She was breathtaking.

“I don’t know why you’re-“

“Hold your tongue, child!” Bazine hissed.

Rey literally bit her tongue and tucked her arms to her sides like a chastised child. She knew better than to fight back. The last time Bazine got like this, she’d chased Rey around the house, trying to brush her hair.

“I’m not stupid, you know,” Bazine growled as she walked to the small tray on the end table and poured herself a scotch. Rey grimaced, wondering how old that alcohol was. “I know what you two are up to. I see how you look at each other, how you both try to not touch each other, how you laugh at him, and how he compliments you.”

Rey gulped, hating that her fears had been confirmed. She felt the shake of anxiety and anger in her bones, and she gripped the table in front of her to steady herself.

“He’s not what you think, you know. He seems like a nice man, right? He seems gentle and kind and giving. I thought that too, once. But he’s not. He’s just like all the rest of them!”

And then Bazine threw her drink at the floor, the clatter and crash ringing throughout the rickety mansion.

“Hateful, greedy, hungry for power and control.” Bazine took menacing steps towards her, and Rey’s mind raced with scary possibilities and panicked strategies.

“But… you didn’t marry him. You married Mr. Parnassus…” Rey whimpered.

“Just another pawn in their games.” Bazine waved her hand in the air, still stepping towards Rey.

“But Ben asked you to run away with him!” Rey found her voice raised, and she was more afraid of that than Bazine.

“Oh child,” Baz laughed. “Do you really think _you_ could leave your comfortable life and move to a hot studio apartment, laden with cockroaches? A stinky home he works day and night for and still can’t afford? Do you think you could walk the streets of New York, trying to find work when you have no skills? You couldn’t possibly-“

“I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR HIM!” Rey shrieked.

Bazine clutched at her necklace, mouth agape.

“I would have sold pencils on the street if it meant I could be his forever,” she felt her face go red, tears forming on her eyes. How she suddenly knew how much she adored him was like a punch in the gut. _I want to love him. I want to take care of him. Make him feel strong, make him feel like a man forever. I want to be his toy, his baby, his sweetheart._

“What did you say to him last night? Why isn’t he here?” Rey demanded.

“The truth,” Bazine spat out. “What does an old man like that think he’s doing with a child?”

“You’re living in a dream world, Baz,” Rey said as she rushed out of the room.

“Said the kettle to the pot.”

Bazine still knew how to get to him. That was the thing about knowing someone for over 40 years: you knew each other’s buttons, and, if you were bold enough and angry enough, you pushed them. Hard.

“What are you going to do, marry her? She’s a child. And then what? When you’re long gone in a couple decades, leave her alone in the world?” She chuckled. “My God, Benjamin Solo. You fool.”

Ben shook his head and got up from the bed.

“Let her bear the children you never had?” she nudged further. “Another set of people you will have to abandon when you die? I wonder who they will look to for male guidance. She’s so embedded in that Palpatine family. Do you want your son to grow up like you? Seeking guidance in that toxic family?”

He left The Coruscant in turmoil and awoke the next morning in his own bed, his head pounding and body aching with a hangover.

_Virgin._

She was a virgin and while all the worries of their possible future were far eclipsed by her admission last night.

_Virgin._

Untouched, pure, fresh, young, baby pussy. The thought itself sent his cock into overdrive and for the first time in many years he woke up with morning wood.

“A virgin,” he whispered as he stroked his cock, wincing at its sensitivity.

Ben grumbled as he sat up and got himself painkillers and water from his bathroom. He stared at his pill box and the multiple medications he had to take, wincing at the thought of Rey asking if she could set them up for him.

Rey. Probably in that lumpy bed, her supple, warm body lazily stretching before opening her eyes. She probably sat up easily, her small tits bouncing with the movement of the bed.

_She’s probably wondering where I am right now._

He swallowed the last of his water and shuffled into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. His home was modest compared to The Coruscant: a small condo in Old Town, where the city met the river. It was an aging brick building with ancient vines growing all over the outside that made him sneeze on rainy spring days. He liked that he could open a window and see the river outside, tourists with their children playing in the streets, and boats floating down the water from time to time. He was drinking his coffee when there was a knock at the door.

_Knock knock._

His heart skipped a beat. He was not expecting anyone. He never was, but the only person that could possibly be looking for him was… _Could it be her?_

“Ben?” a sweet muffled voice called from outside. “I… it’s me, Rey.”

Rey couldn’t shake the adrenaline from her fingers, the rapping at the door helped a bit, but she felt like she was falling even though she was standing still.

The door opened and she was shocked. He was… shirtless?

It was the type of behavior she would expect from a boy her age. Red-cheeked with disheveled hair, floofy around his crown. His eyes were puffy and his mouth was crooked at a funny angle. She wasn’t sure if he was smiling or frowning, instead distracted by his wide, muscular chest. She thought he might have been hiding something nice and sexy under his button-up shirts and vests, but she wasn’t expecting this. This was next-level. His pale skin was dotted with chocolate-colored moles, and she followed their trail up and down his muscular chest, his thick shoulders and arms, his tight belly. He wore only a pair of light blue pajama pants. The hair on his chest and belly was white too, and she found her thoughts wandering. _Does hair get grey down there?_

“You’re here,” he said finally, his voice was soft and wanting. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

“Ben-”

She had a whole speech planned out. Something about how it didn’t matter how old he was or how young she was. Something about how they’d figure it out. Something about how she never stopped thinking about how he gave her cake, and how, for some reason, that stood out in her memories. Something about how she wanted to follow her heart.

But she never got to say her speech.

Rey felt her toes swipe the floor as he picked her up by the waist. He pulled her into him, and she felt like she was floating. His body was so solid and strong. He kissed her, and this time it was hard and desperate, like he was trying to eat her all up. She giggled, then wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, reciprocating the kiss sloppily. Their teeth banged against each other, their mouths unnecessarily wet and messy.

“You’re here,” he said between kisses. “You’re here. Sweetheart, you’re here.”

He carried her into his room and laid her down on his bed, never pulling away from the kiss. He leaned over her, caging her in, and pecked hot, wet kisses onto her cheek, her jaw, her neck. It tickled and made her laugh and squirm. She liked his weight on her when he leaned his chest between her legs and pulled her shirt off.

_I’m ready._

When pulled back to look at her, he looked like a young man, his muscles tense, face relaxed, and eyes wild. He looked her up and down, letting his gaze settle on her bare tits. She played with them, sliding her fingers up and down her little mounds and pinching her nipples.

_I’m ready. Please like me._

He smiled and panted as she toyed with her shorts and slowly pulled them off. His jaw dropped when he realized she was completely naked in his bed, her legs on either side of his torso as he knelt on the ground beside the mattress.

“Oh Lord, Sweetheart, are you real?” he finally asked, “Do I really have this pretty, young thing in my bed right now? Pure, clean body, untouched virgin baby girl is in my bed, naked and…” He finally put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. She shuddered at the touch of his belly on her pussy. “...writhing and wanting? Have I been this good of a man, that I get to have this?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey answered. “You’re the best Daddy in the whole world.”

“Fuck baby,” he said, and Rey felt dirtier hearing her proper man curse.

He kissed her face again and nuzzled his nose into her neck as he sucked her sensitive skin. He lowered his head, opened his mouth, and stuck out his flat tongue to meet her nipple. She sobbed when he sucked on her tits and cried out when he flicked his hard tongue over them. Her whole body erupted in goosebumps all at once, the switch from the cold of his room to the heat of his mouth overwhelming her.

“Please…. Daddy… It’s too much already…”

“I’m sorry baby,” he murmured into her tits, still sucking and flicking into her with his tongue. She felt her back tense as she arched into him. “I can’t help it, you’re so delicious. Tell me… has anyone kissed you like this?”

“No,” she said quickly and bucked into his belly when he switched to the other nipple and slowly rolled it between his lips. “I’ve only kissed one guy, and that’s it.”

“Lord Christ,” Ben sighed as he kissed lower on her belly. “Are you sure you want an old man like me to do-”

“I want you to be the first one and the only one, and I’ve wanted this for a long time, please, Daddy. Please, please!” she begged.

Her begging alone was going to make him come. _What a dream come true._ He hadn’t touched a woman like this in years. He’d thought about young women in his bed but accepted that, at his age, he would have to pay for it, one way or another. And that wasn’t his thing. He wanted someone who truly wanted him.

Rey, sweet Rey, sweet, young, ripe, tight Rey rolling around in his bed, begging for him to take her virginity.

“I never thought I’d fuck a virgin ever again,” he murmured as he trailed the pad of his finger down her belly, tickling her belly button, and then to her small mound between her legs. She kicked out from the tickle with a small wail and then stilled when he pinched her fleshy mound between his fingers. He wanted to feel her. She panted and he watched in awe as her little tits bounced when she writhed at his touch. “You’re making an old man very very happy you know that pet? This is the best gift someone like me could ever get.”

“I’ve wanted this Daddy,” she breathed, closing her eyes when he slowly circled his thumb on her clit. She was so wet. He hadn’t felt a pussy so wet in… maybe ever. “I was saving myself for you.”

His whole body pulsated, as if he became an entire erect dick. He feared touching her more, he might come. He panted and scrunched his eyes together, hopefully to keep his composure.

“I don’t have condoms in this house,” he admitted reluctantly.

“I got birth control though, my mother made me before I started living on my own,” she said quickly as she opened her eyes to him. She was in a hurry, the poor thing.

He knew he shouldn’t, but Rey talking about how she needed her mother to show her how to get birth control made him hornier than ever, and he bent down to her pussy. He pulled her thighs up and apart, wanting to see. She was pink and tiny, little folds surrounding a small clit, shiny and wet with her arousal. 

_Virgin pussy._

He leaned in and licked from bottom to clit, and she shook immediately.

“Sensitive little girl,” he said into her pussy. “Are you sure Sweetheart? Are you sure you want this old dog to take this gift from you?”

“It’s all I think about,” she choked out and then wailed when he took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it, long and drawn-out, with his tongue flicking it in between. “Daddy…. Daddyyy, oh my god… Please…”

“Taste so fresh, you keep your pussy so clean for me, huh?”

“I… I don’t grow a lot of hair down there.”

“ _FUCK_ , Rey,” he shuddered and flicked harder against her. He wanted her to come hard and quick, so she’d be relaxed for his cock. _My little baby girl doesn’t grow a lot of hair down there. She’s going to give me a heart attack._

“Oh no, oh god, oh Daddy…” she sobbed. “Please don’t stop… please don’t stop…” She was so sensitive, so new to this, that her orgasm was a surprise to her. She pulled a pillow over her head and screamed into it when she bucked back into him, thrashing around against his face. Her muffled cries begged him to stop, and she insisted that she was done, but she wasn’t, he knew, and shook his face back into her when she tried to crawl backwards. He followed her onto the bed and felt her tight, taught body loosen with every aftershock, legs trembling around his face, hands carding his hair.

He pulled back to look at her and took the pillow off her face. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

“I’ve never felt that before, Daddy. Is that what it’s like?”

“Heavens, you’re just a little fantasy, aren’t you?” Ben said. “Did you like it sweetheart?”

Her face bloomed with giddiness.

“Sweetheart?” he said again and watched with pride as she beamed back.

“I loved it,” she whispered.

“I want you to feel like that all the time, my baby,” he said as he pulled off his boxers, and his hard cock dropped out of his pants.

Her eyes trained on his length.

“Are you ready?”

“Ummmm… u huh.”

Rey liked to look up big dick porn. Something about being split open was very appealing to her. Perhaps it was because she was a virgin, so the idea of something so huge plunging inside her was hot.

Ben Solo’s dick was bigger than the ones in porn.

And he did have white hair down there.

“Stop me if it hurts, ok?” he said gently as he palmed his huge dick and leaned down to kiss her. She nodded, and he moved her legs so her knees were bent and at her sides. “Relax sweetheart…”

“Your dick is really big, Daddy,” she murmured nervously, and he chuckled into her hair.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t know, since you don’t have anything to compare it to,” he admitted as he positioned his cockhead between her folds. She shuddered, still sensitive to touch down there. “It’s ok, baby, I know you must be scared.”

She swallowed loudly. “I am a little.”

“We don’t have to do this you know,” he said gently.

“You changed your mind?” She sobbed, her emotions getting the best of her.

“Oh no my sweet girl,” he chuckled and kissed her face to calm her down, “I want this. I shouldn’t want this at my age. I should leave a young girl like you alone. I know better than to do something so foolish. But…” he carded her hair with his thick fingers and she leaned into him, needy for his touch, “You awakened the wolf inside me.”

“Please, I can’t wait anymore. Please,” she sobbed again, quietly.

“Ok my Rey,” he kissed her again. “Last chance,” he said, pulling away to look at her. His eyes had a little light brown in the middle, she noticed, like a tiny cloud. “It’s ok if we stop.”

She rolled her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, nudging his cockhead a bit inside her. “I’m ready, please…”

“Oh shit…” he sighed and pushed himself in a little further. “Relax sweetheart, deep breaths… You’re doing so good. Letting an old man fuck into your tiny pussy like this. Such a good girl, taking her daddy so well…”

She cried out, the stretch splitting her open. It felt strange and big and burning inside her.

“Got my head in,” he said and snaked a hand down between her legs to toy with her clit. She sighed against his cheek as he brushed the little nub.

“Ohhh, that’s good… that’s nice Daddy.” His touch was soothing and stimulating, and it relaxed her muscles down there.

“You can do this…” He started to slide farther. “You’re such a good girl, strong girl, tight, young body, ripe baby body, such a perfect body to fuck. Goodness, you feel incredible. Not in my long fucking life have I ever felt a pussy so tight. You can do it. My good little girl… perfect girl… the best girl in the whole world.”

When he was bottomed out, his torso flush between her legs, they both keened, luxurating in the feeling of their sex making them one.

“I’m not a virgin anymore,” she moaned. 

“That’s for damn sure baby,” Ben said and pulled out a little to fuck back into her.

The sudden force stunned her, making her dizzy and hot. It didn’t hurt. It was nice. She opened her eyes wide and parted her lips, unable to make words or sounds. They said it wouldn’t feel good the first time. They said it would hurt. They didn’t tell her that it would feel like she was going to explode.

He gripped her waist and rocked back and forth into her when he saw her face rapt in ecstasy.

“My good girl, you like it, huh? I knew you would, made for my cock…” he said gently. “Been waiting my whole life for a pussy like yours. So wet, so tight, so fucking young…”

She felt like her insides were wet and tight. They made embarrassing squelching noises between them. Part of her brain was worried about blood and other things she might be making a mess of, but when she saw his face, his sweet eyes, his flared nostrils, how his mouth muttered filthy things, she could tell that he was holding back.

“You like letting an old man fuck you like this? Tight teenage baby girl with a 65 year old man? You like that? Virgin pure pussy around my cock… so wet… so ready… so responsive… You’re getting tight, baby. I think you’re coming.”

He knew better than she did, for sure, because she suddenly felt an explosion start in her belly, like a dim light shining brighter and brighter. It started in the middle of a dark room and then suddenly illuminated the whole house. The beams of light seemed to shoot out of her mouth, her eyes, her fingers and toes.

“Good girl, good, good Rey, coming just like that. What a wonderful treat for my cock baby. Like a butterfly on my dick. Good girl. That’s my good girl…” It was too much. His praise was like pouring hot fudge on top of ice cream and then adding sprinkles and a cherry and then heaping on spoonfuls of sugar.

She trembled and let out a loud sigh as she orgasmed, as if she came to a mind-blowing realization. His eyes never broke from hers. He watched her whole being morph from child to woman as she came, and he smiled when they both realized the change.

He kissed her with rough pecks as he still fucked her body. She liked how she felt limp under him, relaxed. Her pussy was still stretched, burning hot.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she giggled, and she felt the hook of something in her heart when his wolfish eyes turned from hungry to proud alpha. His eyebrows slanted, his gaze sharpened,and she swore she could feel his whole body swell.

He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her, tender lips on her nose and fleshy cheeks. His breathless, quiet groans escaped with every thrust into her.

“Tell me, sweetheart, tell me again,” he begged.

“You’re my Daddy,” she cried, her voice high and needy.

She felt his cock get harder, and he bucked into her faster. She liked it, the harsh desperation of it all, how he grinded himself slightly into her with every buck. It was so much, so hungry, so sexy.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” she admitted between gasps.

“What?” he swallowed, eyes still trained on her, fucking her, suffocating her.

“I didn’t know- when you gave me the cake… when you played hacky sack with me… I thought about you a lot and I wanted to kiss you,” she whispered wet words into the air, afraid of what it meant.

“You were just a child,” he shook his head.

“I know I… I wanted you. I always wanted you. When I knew what sex was, I wanted it to be with you,” she breathed into his reddening face. “I don’t care that you’re old and I’m still a kid. I want to be your baby pussy. I want to be your young thing. I want your big ol’ cock thrusting inside me. Please Daddy.”

“Fuck Rey, don’t tell me… I shouldn’t feel-”

“It’s ok,” she kissed his cheeks and tightened her legs around his waist and felt his cock engorge inside her as he fucked her harder and harder, faster and faster. “I’m not a kid anymore. But I’m still your baby and you’re my Daddy.”

“ _FUCK_ ,” he leaned his forehead into hers.

“You’re my Daddy… you’re my Daddy…” she chanted, and he looked straight into her eyes and then his face scrunched harshly, tightening around his eyes. She was sure he was pumping as fast as he could, but then he spasmed into her faster and laid his whole body on top of hers, pinning her completely against the bed. He was heavy and suffocating, and she was breathless when he laid his mouth on hers and said against her lips:

“Goodness gracious, I’m coming, sweetheart. Oh my lord… oh Jesus Christ… baby, baby…” he sobbed, and she felt his hot, sticky spend shoot inside her, filling her to capacity.

He stayed inside her as he rolled them both to their sides and kissed her again and again. His mouth was dry, but his lips were red and plush and tender.

“Perfect girl, my good, good girl.”

"Hello, Sheev, it's Ben Solo. I'm sure you were, with who then, Bazine? Well, she's told you partial truths… but yes, I am very fond of Rey, and I am more than happy to host her at my home." He nuzzled his big nose against her ear and stroked his fingers through her hair as he spoke on the phone. She preened into his arms, and he slid his free hand over her shoulders, under her arm and palmed one of her tits before sliding it down between her legs. She giggled when he dipped a finger inside her and gently stroked her sore pussy as he spoke. 

"I can speak to her parents and make all the arrangements," he continued. "Thank you sir. We'll be in touch."

"Daddy!" Rey squealed once he hung up. "It's done then? I can stay?!"

"Yes sweetheart," he grinned and inhaled deeply when she swiped her cheek against him. He really couldn't get enough of her peachy, smooth face.

"I'm gonna make you so happy. I'll make your coffee, and we can dance, and I'll make sure to be pretty all the time…"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"You still have a lot of work to do, baby," he said as he pulled her naked body against his. "I want you to go back to school. You can't just the my little teenage sex plaything, ok?"

She pouted, and it may have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"But…" she huffed.

"We’ll think about school later," he assured her. "You'll be my plaything first, always."

"Really?"

"As long as you're a good girl."

"I will be, I promise, Daddy."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate everyone that read this story. I say this about all my fics, I know. But this one is very special to me. I have thought about Old Ben for a long time and never knew exactly how to write him in a way where you saw what I did. It really makes me so happy to know that someone out there appreciates him. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Bésame is just one of the fics written for the [My Roommate's Boyfriend Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyRoommatesBoyfriend).
> 
> For more older Reylo fics, check out [The Reylo Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheSilverCollection).
> 
> \---
> 
> If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
>    
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
